Salem Judgment: Ace Attorney
by DivineAll
Summary: A new attorney steps into the world of Phoenix Wright with his own set of cases to turnabout. His first case involves the murder of a military official. Can he prove his client's innocence? Part 1 of case 1 of 5 cases. OCs and original cases.


I'm DivineAll. If you don't know me, that's understandable. If you do know me, I was Cartoon Freak and Spirit Ryu, authors of short-lived stories "The World Tournament" and "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The New Generation". After watching the season finale of Avatar, I've decided not to continue "Chronicles of Fire", due to popularity reasons, and due to the fact that my original idea for said fanfic can also fit perfectly in the aftermath of said show.

Now, I'm getting back into writing fanfiction, again, and, maybe, I'll stick to it this time after reading various others. My current project will revolve around my current video game obsession: Phoenix Wright.

The story itself will takes place in Phoenix's world, just not with the legendary Ace Attorney or his "apprentice" Apollo as the stars. Some minor characters from the various games might show up, but that's yet to be decided. The star of this fanfic, and other characters, will be my own, as well as the cases. In other words, there will be OCs, and a lot of them at that.

The timeline for the series is somewhat debatable, but to avoid great confusion, I'll be basing the dates with the year included and with assistance of the Ace Attorney Wiki. If I get the dates wrong, I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do since Capcom likes making confusion with any game that involves timelines, like the Mega Man series.

Also, expect many bad and/or vague pun and/or pop culture names and/or references, as per Phoenix Wright tradition. If you don't like them, again, blame Capcom for coming up with something like that.

Speaking of Capcom... I do not own any rights to the Ace Attorney series video games, Phoenix Wright, or Apollo Justice which are registered trademarks of Capcom. I am an independent author not affiliated with Capcom, and am not an employee or representative of them. Also, I do not mean to speak ill will of Capcom, I respect their work and they should do the same with me should anybody working for them read this right now.

Anyways... let the new turnabouts begin...

*******

**Salem Judgment: Ace Attorney**

*******

**A fanfic by DivineAll**

*******

**Episode 1: Turnabout Test, Part 1**

*******

"I... I failed..."

"You have indeed. I take it that you understand what's going to happen to you next. Do you understand?"

"I understand... and I'm sorry..."

"For what, may I ask?"

"For not doing this sooner..."

"Augh! ...Why... did you...do... that?"

"I passed... I always do... Goodbye, professor..."

"Augh! ...I'm... sorry... for... blaming... you... Mister... Snake..."

*******

**March 21, 2029, 9:45 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." These were the words the man chanted to himself. He was a man with somewhat short, messy, jet black hair and of average build, around his early 20's. He was wearing a green suit and pants with a white tie, black shoes, black undershirt and glasses. Near the collar of shirt, was a small badge.

"Calm down why won't you, Salem?" a woman said to the man. She had an attractive figure in-between slim and petite. She was around the same age as the man, had shoulder-length brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers.

"I'm trying to, Marie, but it's kinda hard to do." Salem responded to the woman.

"You'll do fine, Judgment." A somewhat elderly man said. He was tall, and was well-built with blonde hair with streaks of gray in them. He looked to be around in his 60's, wearing a similar suit as Salem, except yellow with a black tie and white undershirt. "After all, it's not often that a first trial happens to be a homicide!"

"Tell that to the people I've researched under, boss. Um... where's my client?" asked Salem.

"He's either in the bathroom or hiding somewhere, I'm guessing." surmised Marie.

"Most likely the former given his personality, Marie." replied Salem.

"I'm... uh... over here..." a somewhat small yet gruff voice said.

The three people looked over where the voice came from. Behind the couch was a somewhat tall and well-built man in his early 20's with brown hair and showing signs of growing a beard of the same color. He was wearing mostly gray outfit with shirt, vest, pants, gloves, and shoes of that color. The most interesting piece of his outfit was the bandanna on his head.

"Ah, Mr. Snake was it?" asked the elderly man. "We were wondering where you were. Are you sure you want Judgment to take this case and not me? I hate to brag, but I do have more experience."

"I'm... uh... pretty sure," said Snake slowly. "We... do have some history together, Mr. Shields, and I'd... like someone I know and trust to help defend my case."

"You always were somewhat of a troublemaker back in high school, David," Salem said. "With that sort of background and the situation involved, I'm not surprised you were blamed for murder."

"Thanks... I think." Snake said slowly.

"The trial will begin soon." Marie said looking at the clock. "Remember, I'll be watching from the audience to see how everything goes, Salem." She kissed the aforementioned man on the cheek and said, "Good luck." She then left the lobby towards her destination.

"That's some girl you have there, Judgment." Shields lightly laughed. "You ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can be... I think." said Salem.

_**My name is Salem Judgment. I'm an attorney in-training. Today is my first trial actually defending someone. The case is this: the principal of a local college was found dead in his office. The one accused is a friend of mine from high school: David Snake. He always had a knack for getting into trouble but not causing it. He always managed to slip out of any situation like an actual snake. Talk about living up to your namesake. The thing is though, trouble doesn't find him, he's the one who finds trouble. He intentionally tries to get involved in anything that looks like trouble. Why? I honestly don't know. Maybe he lacks excitement in his life, I'm guessing? This time, however, trouble found him and he's being blamed for murder. I know for a fact that he didn't do it because even though he's somewhat of a troublemaker, he's not a murderer and I'll make sure he isn't convicted of one!**_

*******

**March 21, 2029, 10:00 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 3**

The courtroom was filled with many talking people in the audience. Salem and Shields were now facing off against a familiar and infamous prosecutor. The all-too familiar judge banged his gavel to cease the audience's chattering. "The court is now is session for the trial of David Snake." he said.

Winston Payne, now around 64 years old, spotting a red suit and pants, yellow tie, white shoes, his familiar glasses and white undershirt, and now gray hair the same style as it was when he faced Apollo Justice said, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Salem said somewhat nervously, "The defense is... um... ready... Your Honor."

"You are... Mr. Judgment, correct?" the judge asked politely. "And this is your first trial, I believe?"

"Yes, Y-Your Honor. Just a little nervous, is all." responded Salem. However his thoughts were thinking differently. _"Continue your breathing exercises, and you'll be okay, okay?"_

"You had better control your nerves for your client's sake. Murder is a serious charge. The fate of your client will be decided on your conduct in this trial." the judge said firmly.

"I understand, Your Honor. I will do my best to control my nerves." Salem said nervously.

"Mr. Shields?" asked the judge.

"...Yes, Your Honor?" Shields asked nicely.

"I was originally under the impression that you would be leading the defense...?" the judge inquired.

"Yes and no, Your Honor." Shields responded. "Originally, I was going to be heading this case, but my client wished to have Mr. Judgment be his attorney and as former defense attorney Kristoph Gavin once said, 'A defense attorney must always cede to his client's wishes.' The client wished for Salem Judgment to be his attorney because they knew each other, so I complied."

"To trust someone based on past relationships, I understand." mused the judge. "However, to trust someone based on past relationships to defend you in the courtroom... is less understandable."

"I understand myself, Your Honor." Shields responded. "However, I must cede to my client's wishes. And truth be told, I had an ulterior motive for Mr. Judgment being Mr. Snake's attorney."

"And what is that I may ask?" asked the judge kindly.

"We'll get to that later, Your Honor. Right now, I believe we have a trial to begin?" Shields retorted.

"Ah, yes, of course. Mr. Payne, your opening statement, if you will?" the Judge said.

"And here I thought I would be facing my old rival, Aaron Shields, in court again." Payne said half-disappointedly. "Oh, well. I guess your apprentice will suffice enough."

"Stop rambling about our supposed rivalry and explain the case already, Winston." Aaron said somewhat angrily.

"Fine then." Payne sighed. "The incident occurred at the esteemed Landseer Military School. The victim of the murder was Colonel Marth Progresso, Mr. Snake's commanding officer."

"A military colonel the victim of murder?" inquired the judge. "That's quite... unique."

"What's more unique is the circumstances of the murder." Payne responded. "The murder took place in the principal's office, where the victim was found, apparently, stabbed to death. I have here in my possession a photo of the scene of the crime."

Payne then presented a color photo of what seemed to be a dead man with two stab marks in his chest sitting on a chair with his head tilted back. A plate of small crumbs and what seemed to be two identical-looking bloody knifes with black handles were seen on the table near the victim.

"The court accepts the photo into the record as evidence." the judge stated firmly.

"How can you be sure my client murdered his superior? There are clearly two bloody knifes in this picture. Someone else may have killed him with two knives or both knives might be covered with strawberry jelly or something like that." asked Salem.

"First of all, who kill someone with two knives?" Payne asked. "I'm sure you'll agree that nobody would kill anyone with two knives unless they had help."

"That's true." Salem said disappointedly. "Think things through a little bit more before you say them, Judgment." Aaron advised.

"Secondly," continued Payne. "I'm sure because I also have the murder weapon in question." He held in a plastic bag what seemed to be the one of the bloody knives seen in the picture. "This knife was found in your client's possession after we examined him for questioning. The results from the lab confirm that the red stuff seen on this knife is indeed, the victim's blood. As for the other knife," Payne held another bag containing a similar knife to the one he just presented. "It's, as you said, covered with strawberry jelly."

"Apparently the victim was enjoying a last meal before his death." mused Aaron.

"It appears so." the judge mused. "The court accepts the murder weapon into the record as evidence."

"I'd like to ask one more question before you call your first witness, Mr. Payne." Salem said.

"What is it?" asked Payne. "You said that the murder weapon was found in my client's possession." Salem reviewed. "However, there are no fingerprints on the knife itself. I also know for a fact that my client has a tendency to wear gloves, and he cannot leave fingerprints on the weapon making him more likely guilty of murder. However, there's also the possibility that someone else wiped their fingerprints off and planted this knife on my client. How can you be absolutely sure the murder weapon belongs to my client?"

"I believe my first witness will answer that, Mr. Judgment. Is that okay, Your Honor?" Payne said smugly.

"I believe an answer to Mr. Judgment's questions are, indeed, in order." the judge mused. "Very well. The prosecution may call its first witness to the stand!"

A few minutes later, a young woman was standing before the court on the witness stand. She had shoulder-length black hair and was wearing what appeared to be a white business suit.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Payne ordered.

"My name is Berry Snow," the woman responded. "But many people call me "Snowberry". I was secretary to the late colonel at Landseer Military School."

"Ms. Snow..." the judge started. "Please don't be so formal with me," Snow interrupted. "Call me Snow or Snowberry, please."

"Um... okay then," said a surprised judge. "Snow, since you were Mr. Progresso's secretary, I assume you were near his office the day of his murder?"

"That I was, Mr. Judge." replied Snow. "I was outside his office, and at my desk doing some work."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" the judge mused. "Very well. You will now testify to the court of the day's events!"

*******

**-Witness Testimony - Berry Snow: The Day of the Murder-**

"Like I said before, I was outside Mr. Progresso's office on that day doing some work."

"Mr. Snake was to appear in his office for an appointment that very day."

"The appointment was at 3:15 P.M., and Mr. Snake had arrived roughly 10 minutes earlier."

"When Mr. Snake entered the office, he was carrying a small knife at his right side."

"I think I'm pretty sure that Swiss army knife was the murder weapon."

*******

"Sounds like a pretty solid testimony to me." mused the judge.

"Even the most solid of foundations have weak points among them, Your Honor." said Aaron.

"Um... come again, Mr. Shields?" questioned the judge.

"He means I still have to perform a cross-examination, Your Honor." replied Salem.

"Ah, yes, of course." the judge nodded. "Defense, please proceed with your cross-examination of the witness."

"I'll give you a brief review of how to do a cross-examination, Judgment." Aaron said. "Since this is your first trial, and you've seen me do many of these before, you might need it."

"Thanks... I think." Salem replied.

"The main thing you do is expose the lies within the witness's testimony." Aaron explained. "If you can't find any lies or need more information, Press the witness. If you find what they said is a contradiction to any of the items collected in the Court Record or to an earlier testimony, Present evidence to prove they are lying. Do all of this, and you're sure to prove that your client is innocent."

"Got it, boss." Salem replied. "Here goes nothing. Now, um... Snow... did you hear the murder take place outside the late Colonel's office?"

"Sadly, no." replied Snow. "Why not?" asked Salem. "It wouldn't be really that hard to hear someone get killed or something like that."

"Colonel Progresso was a man who liked his privacy." replied Snow. "The office he had was absolutely soundproof if the door was closed as well as all of the windows. Furthermore, even though video surveillance cameras are located in various places around the school, there are no cameras inside his office. Only outside."

"An analysis of the school beforehand has indeed found security cameras all around the school grounds, except in the bathrooms and in the Colonel's office." Payne stated.

"Was the room soundproof as well?" asked Salem.

"It was, according to the witness's testimony." replied Payne.

"Next question then." Salem continued. "Why was my client scheduled to see the late Colonel?"

"I'm not sure of the exact details," Snow started. "But all I know is that he was called in due to terms of cheating on the entrance exam."

"If he did cheat, and was found out, it would make a decent motive for murder." Payne stated smugly.

"Why is that? He only cheated to get into a military school." asked Salem.

"If you're found cheating in an entrance exam to get into a regular college and get expelled from that same college, you would most likely be blamed for the same act if you applied for other colleges." Aaron stated. "That in turn, would ruin your reputation and credentials. A similar effect would apply for military schools: get found cheating, get expelled, get less respectability."

"Exactly said my rival." Payne said.

"Okay, moving on." Salem continued. "According to the autopsy report, the victim died sometime between the times of 3:00 and 3:30 P.M. How do we know for sure you didn't kill the Colonel during that 30-minute time period?!"

"My alibi is in the security camera's surveillance videos, Mr. Judgment." replied Snow without hesitation. "And how do we know you didn't tamper with them?" asked Salem. "Only the late Colonel, himself, knew how to modify the videos." Snow answered.

"We questioned the rest of the faculty at the school about this fact, and they all said pretty much the same thing." Payne responded.

"Okay, then." Salem said. "About the murder weapon, Snow..."

"If you're going to ask me if I'm absolutely sure Mr. Snake had it," Snow interrupted. "My explanation is, again, explained in the security videos Mr. Judgment."

"Um... I wasn't going to ask that anyways" Salem said hesitantly. _"Crud. So much for that idea."_ he then thought inwardly. "Then how about this question: how are you sure it was a Swiss army knife my client was holding?"

"I knew it was a Swiss army knife because of the color of the handle." responded Snow.

"The color of the handle?" questioned Salem.

"Yes. It was one of many of the school's green-colored Swiss army knives." Snow explained.

"Is the color of the knife's handle really that important, Mr. Judgment?" asked the judge.

"I believe it is, Your Honor. Add it to the testimony!" Salem responded shortly after.

"Very well. Witness, add details of the color of the knife to your testimony!" the judge proclaimed.

"Of course, Your Honor." Snow said sweetly. "The murder weapon was one of the school's green Swiss army knives."

"OBJECTION!" yelled out Salem. "I'm sorry, Snow, but it appears that your information on the murder weapon is lacking."

"Oh, and why is that, Mr. Judgment?" asked Snow.

Salem held out the plastic bag that contained the bloody knife and said, "Because the murder weapon used was colored black!"

"You don't say?" asked Snow unfazed. _"Okay, either she has the best poker face around," _Salem thought. _"Or she can easily explain the discrepancy."_

"It's always never that easy, Judgment." Aaron mused. "Too true." remarked Payne.

"Your Honor?" asked Snow sweetly.

"Yes, um, Snow?" the judge questioned.

"May I add an explanation to the knife situation for Mr. Judgment here?" Snow asked.

"You're supposed to ask me that question first!" Payne exclaimed. "Not that it matters what color the murder weapon was."

"Sometimes the smallest of objects lead to the biggest of problems, Winston." Aaron mused. "Snow, if you please?"

*******

**-Witness Testimony - Berry Snow: The Color of the Knife-**

"At Landseer Military School, there are two different kinds of knives."

"Both of them are colored differently to tell them apart from one another."

"The school carries green Swiss army knives and black pocket knives."

"There were two knives found at the crime scene, correct?"

"I'm pretty sure the second knife found was the murder weapon."

*******

"That sounds like a pretty plausible explanation to me." the judge mused.

"Well, it doesn't to me." Salem retorted. "As well as I," Aaron added. "Which is why a cross-examination is in order, right Judgment?"

"Right!" Salem responded. "Now, could you please repeat the last part of the testimony for me again, Snow?"

"Of course," Snow complied. "I'm pretty sure the second knife found was the murder weapon."

"OBJECTION!" yelled out Salem. "I'm sorry, again, Snow," He pointed out the bag containing the other knife. "But it appears that knife was used for the victim's last meal!"

"W-What?!" Snow said almost surprised.

Salem looked over at the photo of the crime scene and said, "This photo of the crime scene shows there were two black knives, not one black and one green as you've claimed. Furthermore, the second knife found was not, in fact, covered in blood, but it was covered by strawberry jelly, thanks to the prosecution."

"Ungh!" Payne cringed.

"So, how do you explain this discrepancy, Snow?" Salem smugly asked.

"It's true!" Snow exclaimed. "The two knives were colored differently! I saw them and Mr. Snake lying there in the Colonel's office!"

"What do you mean by 'lying there'?" Salem asked.

Snow calmed down a bit and asked, "Your Honor, may I add an additional explanation of how I saw the crime scene in question?"

"I have been wondering that." the judge pondered. "Very well, explain to us how and what you saw at the scene of the crime!"

"This case has gotten more… unique, hasn't it, Judgment?" Aaron commented.

*******

**-Witness Testimony - Berry Snow: The Scene of the Crime-**

"Mr. Snake entered the late Colonel's office at precisely 3:15 P.M."

"After 15 minutes, I went to check in on the Colonel and Mr. Snake."

"When I opened the door, I saw that the Colonel had a pocket knife in his chest!"

"I also saw that Mr. Snake was lying down on the ground unconscious."

"In his hand was his Swiss army knife covered in blood!"

"If that isn't evidence enough that he killed the Colonel, I don't know what is!"

*******

"Odd description for a crime scene." the judge mused.

"That's what cross-examinations are for, Your Honor." Aaron observed. "Sorting out the odd so that it makes sense. Judgment, if you will?"

"Snow," Salem started. "Why did you check in on the Colonel and my client roughly 15 minutes later after his appointment time?"

"It's something that I do every half hour," Snow explained. "I check in with the Colonel to ask if he needs anything. In fact, around 3:00 P.M. I checked in on him and he said to bring him a snack for him and his current appointment."

"_Current appointment?"_ thought Salem. _"That means there was someone else who might have killed the Colonel. I better make a note of this for later."_

"Okay then, moving on," the rookie attorney said out loud. "Could you please repeat what had happened when you checked in on the Colonel at 3:30 P.M., Snow?"

"When I opened the door, I saw that the Colonel had a pocket knife in his chest!" Snow repeated.

"OBJECTION!" Salem shouted. "Snow, I can tell you are an intelligent young woman, and I respect that, but I'm afraid the crime scene photo says else wise."

"Huh?" Snow asked clueless.

"Thanks to Prosecutor Payne here," Salem explained. "We have a photo of the crime scene in question, and it shows that the victim, Colonel Marth Progresso, does not have a knife suck in his chest. Isn't that right, Prosecutor?"

"Uhm… yes… it is…" Payne said nervously.

"But I saw it!" exclaimed Snow. "I saw the knife in his chest before the police came!"

"Be-Before?" asked Salem somewhat nervously. _"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like what's going to happen next?"_ he thought inwardly.

"Before the police came," Snow explained. "I saw the crime scene; clear as day, as I explained in my most recent testimony! The Colonel had a knife in his chest and Mr. Snake was, I assume, fainted on the ground after killing the Colonel with a bloody knife in his hand! I then immediately locked the windows, exited though the office, closed and locked the office door, and called the police! There's no way that the crime scene could have possibly changed with the room locked up tight like that unless Mr. Snake woke up!"

"Did he wake up at all?" Salem asked.

"When the crime scene was observed by the police," Payne explained. "They found that Mr. Snake was, indeed, out cold."

"That still doesn't explain how the crime scene could change from this one witness's perspective to the police's." thought the judge out loud.

"Maybe another witness could explain it?" Aaron asked.

"Another witness?" the judge asked.

"You noticed it too, boss?" Salem asked his mentor.

"Yes," responded Aaron. "Pressing Snow with an explanation of her coming into the crime scene certainly was noticeable and wise, Judgment. Your Honor, I believe that the prosecution has another witness that can, hopefully, explain Snow's view of the crime scene."

"You're right, yet again, my rival." Payne responded.

The audience was now talking amongst themselves over this new information. The judge's gavel banged to quell the silence. The judge himself then said, "It seems as though that we're at an impasse. At the beginning of this trial, the circumstances of the murder seemed to be quite simple. However, it seems as though that the crime scene in question was not. It seemed to somehow change when the situation itself says was hard to do so. Court is adjourned for a brief recess! Mr. Payne, during this recess, I ask you to please prepare your next witness."

"Of course, Your Honor." Payne replied.

"Very well! The trial will resume in twenty minutes!" the judge ordered.

_**To be continued…**_

*******

Next time, more background information on some of my OCs is revealed and the case comes to its inevitable conclusion.

Bonus points to anyone who can guess the video game reference the case is based off of. If you can't guess by this chapter, more hints are in the next one.


End file.
